2014.04.03 - A meeting of friends or not...
An odd sight to behold on this day of days as a hunched over Mittasurie stands over a audio tape boom box in Central park. His eyes running over each button trying to figure their purpose mean while a used cardboard box can be seen thrown to the side looking as though it once contained the device. The weather is warm not to hot not to cold for a day in the park. Curses may be heard loudly emanating from Mitt's lips as he tries and fails to making the boom box play music." You blasted machine I have a mind to melt you down for scrap." With Hammer out of town on business, Fern has the next few days all to herself. What better way to spend a spring day than in Central Park? The only thing better for Fern would be riding the Ferry, but she's got that planned for tomorrow. Her winter coat has been abandoned in favor of a lighter jacket, and there's a bounce in her step that makes her skirt flutter around bare knees as she walks. A familiar voice drifts on the breeze, making her stop, stand in place, and turn to scan the area until she spots the familiar red hair of Mittasurie. She watches for a moment, curious at his frustration, before she closes the distance. "Do you have batteries?" she calls when she's close enough to not have to scream across the greening grass. Mittasurie Turns to the sound of a familiar voice a smile and a thankful nod is given as his mind ponders the question Fern asked. Then move to look into the box to side taking a set of small cylinders in a plastic covering." I know not of these batteries you speak of my friend Fern. I do have these cylinders of metal are these what you refer to?" His search for a place indicated on the boom box to place his knew power source for the boom box. There's no ceremony as Fern drops beside Mittasurie, sitting back on her heels, knees planted in the grass. "Those," she explains without harshness, "are batteries." She leans forward, pushing her hair back with one hand and her bag behind her with the other. "Right here is where they go." She reaches and unclips the plastic cover from the battery compartment. "Ta da!" Letting him do it for himself, because that's the best way to learn things, the young redhead supervises as Mittasurie gets the batteries in their place, and then she clips the plastic cover back on. Krys is getting used to James not being around... And there's always cell phones... Besides, she had so much to think about. She needed to clear her head. To get some genuinely fresh air (Which can't be found in Gotham!). This is what brought her to Central Park... She remembered how it had calmed her to tend to the young tree in that small glade. The trained eye would see the throwing knives that Mittasurie had gifted her with, hidden on her body, under the leather pants and steam-punk style corset of deep brown. Over her shoulder is a small messenger bag. Despite the bit of makeup and the perfect braid of her hair... She looks tired. As if she hasn't slept in a few days. From the phone in her pocket leads the red cord of ear buds which can be seen in her ears and if one gets close enough, the sounds of the song Monster By Skillet, I think? can be heard. Mittasurie Nods to Ferns instructions following them to the letter once the batteries are in he checks for the words power and hits the button. His eyes light up with excitement." Yes! success Thank you Fern" He stands and offer his hand to help her back up." I thought I would never get this device to work." His ears then perk up to the sound of someone approaching he looks around the area till his eye rest on Krys watching her as she come their location and notes the lack of energy in her steps Light smile crossing his lips." Fern I think we got company and she is a friend." Fern takes the offered hand and all but hops up to her feet, hastily brushing errant blades of grass from her knees. "Look it me, helping superheroes," she quips lightly. It's a far cry from ending up with Thor's helmet, but every victory is still a victory. She looks around as Mitt mentions a new arrival. While her smile flickers at sight of Krys, it doesn't fade and regains it's strength after no more than a second. "Yeah, I remember her." How could she not? It's the feeling of eyes on her that has Krys' head lifting and looking in the direction of Mittasurie and Fern. She nods at Fern and then bows to Mittasurie, right fist over her heart. When she straightens, one ear bud is taken out and her course is altered so she can walk over to the pair. Without hesitation, she reaches out to give Mittasurie a hug. "Hello, Mittasurie. Good to see you again." And then she looks over at Fern and smiles. "Fern, right? Nice to see you again as well." Mittasurie Smile brightens as he is hugged and returns he also takes in the motion of Asgard greeting he thought only James used. He pulls away from the hug and looks Krys over with his eyes examining her for any change beside the lack of sleep in her eyes and noticing the hint of the throwing blades on her person he is not sure what this means. Her looks back to Fern as he speaks" Yes Fern is a good friend of mine as well she helped me with this music box I have been spending the last hour trying to work." Fern drops back a step, giving the pair room to hug, staying there after they've parted. She nods, chiming in after Mitt, "Yep, that's me. Hero of the heroes." There's a twitch as she tries to tame the amusement that seeks to curve her lips. "It's nice to see you again, Krys." While her manner isn't cold, those who know her would know she's holding back. Sif would know, had she been in residence in her own memory currently. Blue eyes look away, up to the sky, "It's a beautiful day for a walk." "She's been helping James learn to read as well," is said to Mittasurie before she turns a warm smile on Fern again. "Thank you for that. I also wanted to apologize if... What happened the night of the open mic... Upset you. You left so abruptly. If it makes it any better... Turns out he isn't my brother after all." Her eyes lift, to follow Fern's, and she chuckles. "I prefer the rain, actually..." And then she looks back at the two and smiles again. "I'm sorry if interrupted. I had meant to come sit by the tree and clear my head... Things moving in the direction they are with James has given me a lot to think about." Mittasurie Looks from Fern and then to Krys hoping they get along. He did notice a hint of Fern's feeling not being made known but decides it's best to let her reveal what she wants to when she is ready then mention anything. His ears listening to Krys as she speaks with interest about James and his receiving help from Fern which was a good surprise. A large smile forms on his lips but then slowly fades as he takes in the rest that is said." No interruption I'm glad to see you Krys I hope these things your thinking of are not troubling you too much." One pale hand flaps at Krys' words, instantly being dismissed. "Not my business," Fern says softly, moving on at once. Of course, it does make a difference to the small town girl, knowing they aren't related after all. Still, it wouldn't have kept her from helping James. She echoes Mittasurie's reassurance, "Nope, not an interruption at all. I was just passing by myself, actually." She looks at her wrist, where she wears no watch, but says anyway, "I don't have very long to dawdle, so hopefully I'll be leaving Mitt in your company instead of alone." Her eyes level on Krys, as warm as their blue gets, her smile friendly. Krys nods at Fern. "Absolutely. I enjoy spending time with Mittasurie and would love to keep him company." He's become a dear friend,after all. And then she smiles at Mittasurie and shrugs slightly. "Just... A lot to process. To try to figure out. The... tension was there before, when we thought we were related but knowing now that we're not... That type relationship has been opened up to us to explore... And..." She sighs and shakes her head. "There's just so much happening at once." Mittasurie Listens to both Krys and Fern eyes slowly lowering with dread as the feeling passes over him that Fern is leaving for other reasons then what was stated but doesn't want her to leave. He raises his eyes and looks directly at her." Do you have to leave so soon? I was hoping to show you why I was fiddling with this music box. But if you must really go I'll make sure your the first to see it and not show anyone else." A look of nervousness might be seen by those paying attention to Mitt's eyes but quickly fades as Krys states her troubles and he listens silently to them. "I have an errand to run that I shouldn't put off," Fern says, looking to Mittasurie. Which might not be entirely truthful, but, being an actress, she does lie well when she wants to. She just thinks that if Krys needs to talk to a friend, it might be easier done without a third wheel hanging around. And if James has things on his mind like he said on the phone, she doesn't feel too far out of touch with this assumption. "I'll come back this way, see if you're still here when I'm done." It's a peace offering, given sincerely before Fern backs up a few steps, adjusting the strap of her bag slung across her body. She waves to the pair, then turns, steps hurried as she goes on her way. Krys blinks as Fern takes her leave. "I... May end up getting a complex soon. She takes off any time I come around..." There's a slight frown and a somewhat hurt look in Krys' eyes as she turns to look at Mittasurie. "Have I done something...?" Mittasurie Sighs and placing his hand of Krys's shoulder shaking his head as he watches Fern leave with a heavy heart" Tis not for me to say friend Krys if she says it's an errand she cannot shake I'll take her at her word. Worry not from the sounds of this there is more then this question you have to worry about. So lets see if I can offer my aid." The hand on her shoulder actually brings Krys a fair bit of comfort. She nods her head and smiles up at Mittasurie. "It's... This thing with James and Tim... I care, very deeply, for them both. I need to choose. I know I do. I just... How am I supposed? I feel so torn and... As crazy as it makes me sound... There's this stupid voice in the back of my head that only Mittasurie Nods with a smile eyes narrowing as you begin talking about Tim and then James. He listens quietly till the end of your tale. His hand comes up from his side to rub as his chin as he tries to make sense of it all." I can understand how you feel Krys matters of the heart are never easy. Let us speak more of this voice what does it say or do when it speaks does your heart follow or does it shy away?" "When Tim.. Or anyone except... Their touch... It's... wrong... Any time I'm touched, kissed... No matter how much I might want it... There's that stupid whisper in my mind tell me I'm betraying 'him'. I don't even know who 'he' is." Lie. Her heart knows. "When James moved out... That whisper...'This is wrong' over and over... It's there when I try to do things for James... Insisting I make him do it himself... Let him learn..." She runs a hand through her hair and sighs. "I sound absolutely insane." Mittasurie Takes in your words carefully his mind seeming as though chewing on each word. His eyes remain focused on Krys no sight of wavering or looking of non belief once done he sighs." Well...you say this voice dawns on you when your with this Tim and yet tells you to not teach James. This is interesting I know you may not want to say but what was the feeling this voice gave on the night you and James sang together did it intervene then?" The memories of her and James singing together causes a flush to rise in Krys and her features to soften. She doesn't even realize it's happening. "Mm. No. Never with James. Not until he moved out." Her lips are wet. "I can teach him... I can't do it for him. He has to learn. He has to find that fierceness again... That strength and confidence... The ability to control and lead..." Mittasurie Nods slowly with a smile letting the realization of her words cascade over Krys before letting his voice ring with nobility." I figured as much. Tis to my belief your warriors instincts are guiding you Krys. Your feelings for Tim are yours but not of your past self. I think you are respecting Jame's right to become who his spirit needs him to be. Each warrior has their own path they must walk and walk alone to it end I think this voice is trying to point to guide him not make your way his." Krys sighs softly. "But it doesn't help me choose..." Her eyes drop. "It's something to think about." Her eyes looks over towards where she knows the little tree is. "I keep hoping... But... Nothing's going to make this choice easy or clear, is it?" Mittasurie Shakes his head silently to your words" I'm afraid not Krys your heart is your own maybe as you gain more memory your mind and heart will be as one. I put that symbol on the sheath of your sword for a reason indicating your on a path to wisdom for a reason. Tim or James could be that reason but I don't think it's fair if I force your hand in that choice." Krys nods her head. "My path is twined with James'. I know that with everything in me." Looking up, she smiles. "You helped more than you. Sadly, I should be heading back. I... I think I need to talk to James..." Mittasurie Bows lightly in respect to you as he speaks" That Krys I knew from the moment you two song together their is a strong bond nothing can brake. I think it best that you speak to him let him know your thoughts and see if they reflect. Till we meet again Krys I wish you luck in your journey." Category:Log